plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeti Zombie
For other uses, see Yeti. Yeti Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare,Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He serves as a boss in Garden Ops as well as in the Backyard Battleground. The health of the Yeti Zombie is lower than the other bosses, but he can be an extreme nuisance when fighting other zombies or bosses. Despite his size, Yeti Zombie is quite fast and difficult to land a hit on when he is moving around. The Yeti Zombie mostly uses ranged attacks, but if the plants come too close, he will freeze all of them for a short period of time. When the Yeti rises from the snow, he can be seen looking for a slushie by digging the snow and then drinking it. Abilities *Yeti Icicle: Throws a chunk of ice at his target, which deals 25 damage along with slowed movement. This attack will never freeze the target. *Ice Storm: Starts doing a dance that causes many icicles to fall from the sky, which deals 20 damage and slows down players caught in the drop zone. This attack will never freeze the target *Ice Blast: Jumps, and sends out a shockwave of ice in a short radius around it, instantly freezing and dealing 40 damage to all plants caught in the radius. It shares this ability with the Treasure Yeti. *Yeti Claw (Garden Warfare 2 Only): Claws at close players directly in front of him with his hand, dealing 30 damage. Balancing changes Tactical Taco Party DLC * Trials of Gnomus DLC * Super Yeti Wave cutscene: (Garden Warfare) A Super Yeti Wave occurs when all three Zomboss slots land on the Yeti Zombie's face. A cutscene will occur, showing him coming out of an ice floe, making an Ice Storm, unearthing an ice cream cocktail and drinking it. Then, the battle will start. During a Super Yeti wave, Yeti Imps and Arctic Troopers will appear often. Arctic Troopers, Goalie Stars and AC Perrys will appear often, in Garden Warfare 2. Health *Easy: 1000 HP *Normal: 1600 HP *Hard: 2200 HP *CRAAAZY: 2800 HP Strategies Unlike the Zombie Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies, this Yeti is proven to be a challenge, especially on harder difficulties. The Yeti Zombie's main attack is throwing an icicle at the player. This attack is not strong but inflicts a slowing effect similar to most ice elemental characters, such as Ice Pea. This could lead to some serious problems when dealing with large groups of zombies. When the Yeti Zombie dances, he will call an Icicle Strike similar to the Corn and Cone Strikes. This Icicle Strike hits the player(s) rapidly and slows them down. Occasionally, Yeti Zombie will jump and release a blast of Ice, freezing all plants near him. This makes Chompers and Cactuses nearly useless against them. Like the Gargantuar, they are immune to freezing, but he can be burned, poisoned and gooped. Speaking of the Cactus, watch out when going against him at long rang as his attacks combined with his extremely fast movemont speed will cause you a lot of trouble. Tips: Never try to use Burrow or Chomp against this zombie because it will never work. Also, attacking from roofs or other elevated areas is not recommended, as the Icicle strike will prove devastating and sometimes fatal. Besides the Yeti Zombies, Arctic Troopers, Goalie Stars and AC Perrys will back up the Yetis. Stay away from them and kill all Ice variants first. The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. The Super Yeti Waves on Easy/Normal/Hard difficulties can be a challenge, but it's definitely the hardest on CRAZY difficulty. Teamwork and Heal Flowers and Sunflowers are a must in order to complete this snowy boss wave! Elite Wave During the Yeti’s elite wave in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, the Yeti can only take 1 damage. Soon, Yeti imps will appear and the plant players are tasked with vanquishing a set number of Yeti Imps. After the Yeti Imps have been vanquished, an elite Imp, named Ragnorimp, will appear. Upon being vanquished, he will drop Pjölnir, allowing the Yeti to be harmed for 360 damage by the player who wilds it, along with anyone near them, for 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, the cycle resets. The players only have 10 minutes to defeat the Yeti. Not doing so will result in a game over. Gallery ''Garden Warfare 1'' YetiZombieFigure.jpg|Yeti Zombie figure Z PvZGW Z Yeti@3x.png YETIZOMBIEGW.png|Yeti Zombie in a Super Yeti Wave Yeti ZombieGW1.png|His icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 1 ''Garden Warfare 2'' PvZC Z Yeti@3x.png|Yeti Zombie emote with the phrase "Just Chillin'" Yeti Zombie GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''Battle for Neighborville'' Yeti BfN.png|Elite Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Trivia *Despite freezing the player when they get close, they do not seem to attack, and the player does not stay frozen for long. *He explodes upon death, meaning he could be a robot-like Treasure Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **This is supported as if a player looks closely at his parts after death, they can see loose wires and metal. This is hard to spot as the limbs disappear quickly. **This can also be backed up with the player listening closely to his death cry, as they hear slight static and robotic noises. **In a fun fact, the Zombies agree that they are not robots and that these are the ramblings of a crazy person (presumably Crazy Dave). ***This also suggests that the Yeti Zombie is a robot. *He is a coward among zombies, tending to retreat when attacked. If the player gets close enough, they can see the yeti shielding himself. *Like the Gargantuar and Giga Gargantuar, he is immune to the freeze effects of the Ice-shroom and other ice variants of plants. *He seems to be the boss with the longest range, as he can shoot plants from very far away. *Before the Tactical Taco Party DLC, his health was lower, so low that he can be defeated by one Pea Gatling/Sunbeam with a few ammo left still. *When a player gets near the Yeti, the player will be knocked back, making him more deadly. *He is the boss that has the lowest health out of all of them. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare